Undecided
by SYMBOLS
Summary: Avery Chonelle is one of the most dark Slytherin's. So what will happen when she's paired with Ron Weasley to do a years long project and tutoring him in Potions?  Rated T. Ron x OC.


"Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, pay attention for once!" the greasy haired Potions teacher said, his voice drawling but blank.

"Sorry-" Harry begun, but didn't finish it.

"Never, have I had such bad students in my class. You two and Mr Longbottom need severe tutoring, only the first day back! You have O.W.L's this year, you know that?"

Hermione gave a Told-You-So look and the boys sighed.

"Miss Granger you shall pair with Mr Longbottom, Potter and Mr Malfoy, Weasley and..." Snape paused, "I think Miss Chonelle would be a nice partner, yes, Ron?'

"Not, not Avery Chonelle?" Ron stuttered. His eyes swivelled over to a pale, dark curly haired girl, who sat on her own at the front of the class.

"Yes, Avery Chonelle indeed," Snape nodded.

"NO! NO NO NO! SHE'S MAD, SHE'S!" Ron started having a hissy fit, much to Avery's dislike.

"You can practise every weekday, then, Weasley and Miss Chonelle. The others just Monday and Friday. Get it? Potions Classroom, 7 until 10. I'm not looking forward."

Several Slytherins sniggered, including Draco Malfoy.

"But... But she's Avery Bella Chonelle! Ooh, it goes ABC- Not my point!" Ron moaned, stirring his soup.

"Gell, me, Memione and Hefille will be dere on Muhndays and Fridays," Harry pointed out, mouth stuffed with food.

"What?" Hermione said, staring at Ron and Harry.

Ron put some chicken in his mouth. "Ge said gell, me, Memione and Hefille will be dere on Muhndays and Fridays."

Hermione's face looked as if she were Goyle.

"He said well, me, Hermione and Neville will be there on Monday's and Friday's, and also, Ronald, my middle names are Sienna Bella, so it in fact goes ASBC, right?"

The Trio stared up at a tall, skinny but curvy dark, curly haired girl. Her skin was alarmingly pale, and her eyes were a strange orange color.

"Oh, go away, Avery, your bloody annoying," Harry groaned, causing the girl to narrow her already slit eyes. She began shaking, and then stormed away, back to Slytherin Table.

The long, white-bearded headmaster stood up, catching everyone's attention.

"Now, this is directed at fifth years and above," Dumbledore stated, giving apologetic looks to the fourth and under years, "As you are maturing, us teachers have decided to pair you and you must act as if you are married. You are also given a child in their toddler years to look after, DNA of you in a potion, which Professor Snape here has made, will create. You will have each class once a week, mostly free for your child. Now, I have done Seventh Years, Professor McGonagall Sixth and Professor Snape, fifth. Please follow your leader now, to find out your partner and get your child!"

"Snape? Oh, great," Harry whinged, chewing on some potatoes.

"You may choose the child's name," Snape begun. "Abbott, Hannah? Yes, you will be with Baddock, Malcum."

Snape turned his long nose to the bubbling cauldron and sniffed. He pointed his wand and started muttering something. "Simul concurrent."

A dark blond, with pale skin boy jumped out of nowhere.

"Oh! Let's call him Sandy!" Hannah cried gleefully. The Slytherin Male grunted.

6 kids and a pair of twins later, Snape made more potion.

"Chonelle, Avery? Aha, yes, I decided to pair you and Weasley, Ronald," Snape said blankly, but it was obvious he was holding back a laugh. "Simul concurrent!"

The small child, was quite beautiful. She looked exactly like Avery, but had dark freckles scattered on her nose.

"Your room is in the Dungeons, room 174," Snape said, face as blank as ever again.

"So," Avery smiled cheerily. "What shall we name her? We're getting her for the whole year, so-"

"Shut up, Chonelle," Ron growled. Avery's smiling face frowned.

"Could you at least call me by my actual name? It's Avery, you know. And in fact, I'll name her," Avery growled, unlocking the door. Inside was a kitchen, two bathrooms, a living room and two bedrooms.

Ron crashed on the sofa, glancing at the clock. "Where do we put... her when we're doing our Potions lesson thing?"

"Bring her with us, obviously. Now," Avery bent down in front of the girl. "What's your name?"  
"I don't KNOW! I just pop out of nowhere, and you think I know my name? Well, you are-" the three-year old started to lecture.

"Weasley, we need to name her!" Avery snarled, tapping her foot impatiently.

Ron grunted, and Avery glared at him. "How about Louisa?"

"Too posh, Louise'll do."

"De'Rosa Mai?" Avery said, looking at her now 'daughter.'

"No. Laura?" Ron said blankly, picking up his Weblooker. He was going to go on Wizbook.

Avery sat next to him, Ron responded by edging away. "Katherina... Nirvana... Tiana... Loretta... Loretta Alexia Weasley!"

Ron stared at the toddler. "Yes, okay. But I'm calling her Lotti."

"Whatever. Let's go to Professor Snape, it's 6; 58 PM, we're going to be late. Come on, Loretta!"

Avery scooped Loretta up, and made a quick jog to Snape's classroom. 7;00 PM exactly. They were the last group in there. Snape wasn't there though, thankfully.

"Hi, Hermione, Harry, Neville. Who were you paired with?"

"I was paired with Dean Thomas," Hermione nodded, pushing forward twins, boy and girl. The boy had short, straight hair, the girl a bobbed bushy style. "Cal and Emma."

"I have- have MILLICENT BULSTRODE!" Neville sobbed, but pushed forward a rather large boy, that looked like Neville. "This is Eric."

"I have Lavender Brown. We got twins, too, 'Mione. Two girls, Katie and Marie." The girls looked shockingly like Harry, except they had longer hair and no glasses.

"Over there is flipping Loretta. I'm calling her Lotti, though," Ron moaned.

Snape bustled in, face blank and annoyed as usual.

"Make a Lucky Potion, instructions on Page 72. I want it done by ten, please. Those kids can sleep in the corner, get Miss Granger to conjure some blankets," Snape drawled.

"Okay, Weasley. Can you turn to page 72, or do you need help?" Avery taunted, batting her eyelashes at Draco, who turned his head round.

Ron turned to the correct page, and then begun to read.

"It takes Six Months, how are we meant to finish it?" Ron decided to say, slamming the book shut.

"I know a spell- Oh forget it!" Avery drew her 12 and a half inch Holly, Unicorn Hair wand and waved it. "Potio Gør- Felix Felicis!"

A beautiful molten gold appeared in the hand-me-down pewter cauldron.

A girl with platinum blonde hair and silver eyes kept tugging on Draco.

"WHAT?" he shouted, knocking the poor girl flying.

"Daddy I'm tired, make me a blankie and teddy! Make sure it's a Pureblood teddy, too."

"What's her name and who's the partner?" Avery said softly, giggling and batting her long, thick lashes.

"Her name is Paige and the partner is Daphne Greengrass," Draco nodded.

"DADDY! I want a teddy and a blanket... that says pureblood on it! No, no. I want a blanket that says I HATE MUDBLOODS ON IT with that frizzy haired Mudblood sitting in mud!" Paige was moaning, jumping up and down.

"Hey, leave Hermione alone you little-" Ron begun.

"Shut your mouths. Look, Draco, Potio Gør- Felix Felicis, your potions done, Miss Smartass Granger wants to make her own probably," Avery grinned evilly.

"In fact, I know a spell which makes a brilliant Luck Liquid. Now, Or Fondu, Potio Gør- Felix Felicis, now its extra gold!" Hermione grinned triumphantly.

"DA-DDY!"

Draco sighed.

One by one, the students left, leaving Snape the potion.

"Okay, Loretta, come to your room," Avery begun, but Ron butted in, he was shrieking.

"Weasley, what?"

"It's- There's- ONE BED?" Ron stuttered, his shaking finger pointing at a double bed.

"Yeah, where do you think we sleep, the Floor?" Avery sighed. "You are stupid, Weasley."

"But what if the people like each other?" Ron decided to say.

"I assure you, Snape would make sure no one liked each other," Avery chuckled.

Ron grunted. "What about Lotti?"

"In case you hadn't noticed, she's in the room next door, waiting for you to say goodnight!" Avery begun to get annoyed. All she was, was a boy magnet. She didn't have friends, because of her attitude issues.

"I'm sleeping in her bed!" Ron shouted.

"It's perfect for your, pretty and pink just for girls like you, Weasel!"

Ron's eyes were slits, he stomped out the room, and a young girl came running in the big room. "I'm sleeping in this bed, Mummy."

"Yes, Loretta, I'll sleep on the couch."

Avery couldn't believe she'd have to stay with such a prat for the whole school year. She also couldn't sleep, the couch was all lumpy. She got up, washed her face and got dressed.

Storming out the room, she knocked on the door opposite.

"Hello, Draco."

"Avery," Draco nodded.

**Author's Note: Hey guys! :) Thanks for reading, it means a lot. Please, please! Review. I want three reviews otherwise I won't update.**


End file.
